


For Science!

by ash_rigby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Male Character, Come Inflation - Mentioned, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Exophilia, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacles, Weird, mildly humorous, unrealistic amounts of cum, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Dr. Damien Turner of the Intergalactic Flora Experimentation Facility has agreed to actually fuck a plant for science. The specimen feeds on semen to bloom more luminously and these special flowers gain certain healing properties.It's feeding time~!





	For Science!

The field of alien botany exposed one to many interesting and thrilling possibilities. As humanity reached greater and greater heights in galactic exploration, there was an endless stream of new plant species to examine and explore. And nothing was more exciting than the discovery of the more exotic and complex specimens. _Especially one that could be interacted with in the way that this one can,_ Damien thought, surprisingly unashamed.

A colleague of his, Sarah, had recently been given the opportunity to go on one of many guided expeditions to an alien planet and learn about its native flora. She had come across one in particular that she had been allowed by the locals to return to the lab with.

It’s native name translated roughly to “joy from drinking man’s milk”. In a nutshell, the plant lived off of the usual sunlight, but also bugs and, when the opportunity struck, semen, which reportedly made its luminous flowers bloom in a wider range of colours and gain certain healing properties.

Sarah graciously accepted the donation of the plant and rushed it back to HQ, eager to begin experimenting. However, being a cis woman, she could not partake in the plant’s most interesting quality. That’s where Damien came in. He had wholeheartedly agreed to actually fuck a plant for science. He loved his job, strange as it was.

He had been given a rundown of what had been discovered about the plant’s physiology, and consented to the possibility that the plant would be injecting him with a powerful, but perfectly harmless aphrodisiac to prolong its feeding. No complaints there.

They picked a day where the greenhouse would be a little less humid given the activity that would be taking place. Damien entered the building, followed by Liam, a young intern who was there to take any necessary notes from close observation. He looked to be in his early twenties (at least only about a decade younger than Damien), and seemed equal parts eager to learn and embarrassed.

Damien clapped him on the shoulder. “Nothing you haven’t seen before, right?”

“Right,” Liam said, his face flushing a bright red.

“And there’s no problem with ducking out if it’s too much, okay?”

Liam nodded, clutching his clipboard with resolve. He probably wasn’t going anywhere, wanting to continue making a good impression.

"The plant’s just up ahead,” he said, pointing.

“Good.”

The two of them trudged through the greenery for another minute before coming across the isolated plant. It was large, coming up to Damien’s chest. It had a vaguely upright eggplant shape to it; bulbous and thick at the base and tapering near the top. There were various layers of leaves, and thin protrusions that carried many dormant flower buds.

“It smells so sweet,” Liam commented.

Damien deeply inhaled the almost sugary scent. He sighed, contented.

“Well, no time like the present,” he said.

Liam assisted Damien in setting up, which only really consisted of standing the camera up on its tripod. It would record the process for future reference and provide a live feed for Damien’s other colleagues to observe—for intellectual and safety measures.

Oddly enough, the plant had a sort of system of consent; it would only engage with a person who approached it in the nude. So, Damien made quick work of stripping out of his clothes. The only thing that remained was the sensor around his left wrist which would track his vitals and measure the amount of the plant’s aphrodisiac in his system. He handed his clothes to Liam who dutifully folded them and placed them in a pile nearby.

The intern then stepped around the back of the camera so as not to be in the way. He turned it on, checked the feed, and gave Damien an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Damien faced the camera.

“This is Dr. Damien Turner, with the Intergalactic Flora Experimentation Facility,” he began. “I am about to participate in our very first test of the unique qualities exhibited by Specimen #703 from the planet Vetreterra. Once the feeding is complete, we should be able to harvest the enriched flowers, which may serve as a great asset in the medical field. I will now approach the subject.”

With some trepidation, Damien closed the distance between him and the specimen. As expected, he really felt no sexual excitement towards the plant as it was. It hardly resembled any human or alien partner he had ever had in the past. However, a depraved part of him in the back of his mind gained a little arousal from the knowledge that he had an audience for this.

As he stood inches from 703, the tapered part at the top of the plant opened and a few slick green tendrils emerged. They felt him out, gently caressing his chest, abdomen and thighs. One of them wrapped around his leg to pull him in closer, while another split open four ways at the tip. The latter hovered in front of his face for a moment, the sharp spines inside glistening and dripping with clear liquid, before it latched onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

The initial puncture stung quite a bit, which made Damien hiss, but any pain was quickly lost in the sudden rush that followed. A heat spread to every inch of his body as the tendril released. His nerves felt ignited and hypersensitive. The air around him moving across his chest as it heaved was enough to harden his nipples. He moaned as the plant’s tendrils began teasing them.

“Okay Dr. Turner?” he heard Liam ask tentatively.

“I’m good,” Damien said, his eyes rolling as he felt the heat spreading to his groin. Unable to stop himself, he brought his hand to his swiftly growing erection. His own touch was electric and he nearly screamed in pleasure, mindlessly beginning to stroke himself to hardness. “So good. So, so _good_.”

The tendrils pulled his hand away from his dick and Damien almost protested until he felt them wrap around his girth and continue the motion. The others continued their caressing and teasing, leaving Damien with nothing more to do than shake and groan with need.

Finally, Damien looked to the plant’s main structure and watched as a few layers of leaves pulled back. A hole was revealed; a dripping wet, twitching, pink, _fuckable_ hole. The tendrils backed off a bit, allowing Damien to go at his own pace—which was __r_ight fucking now_. He took his throbbing member in his hand and lined up with the hole. He felt the plant quiver as he ran his sensitive head along the rim of the opening before plunging in.

Damien moaned at the sensation, loud and primal, nearly cumming right away like a damn teenager during their first time. The inside of the plant was hot, slick, and silky. The walls twitched around him and he immediately built to a brutal pace.

He gripped 703’s branches, pulling the plant towards him to meet his thrusts. They were quick, and pulled ragged, broken, pathetic noises of pleasure from his throat with each stroke. Sweat quickly built up and poured down his skin, making it glisten. His own musky scent permeated the air, mixing with the already intoxicating sweetness being released by the plant.

Damien knew he should probably keep his mouth shut, keeping the profanities to a minimum for the sake of the video. But, any semblance of professionalism quickly disappeared in the haze—if it was ever expected of him to begin with. So, he gave up biting his tongue and decided to just be honest. He wanted _everyone_ to know just how amazing this was.

“_Fuck,_” he cursed. “This is—ah—this feels so _fucking_ good. You all have—ah, _fuck_—no idea!”

The hole was tight around him, contracting deliciously at all the right times. The aphrodisiac made every pass along his shaft feel like heaven—ten times better than it had ever felt before. Stars burst in his vision, his hearing was nearly drowned out by the blood roaring in his ears.

Mere minutes had passed and Damien was already so close, but he hardly cared about any sort of control in that vein anymore. The point was to fill up the plant, feed it with his thick cum. His hips had a mind of their own, driving his pulsing cock deep into 703’s wet cavern. He was so damn hard. He wanted to cum. _Now. So close, so close, so close._

“I’m—I’m gonna cum!” he shouted, speeding up his movements. “This fucking plant is gonna make me cum so quick. Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_”

He thrust all the way to the hilt as his thick pipe burst inside the plant. He moaned with each pump of seed—an inordinate amount compared to what he was used to. The hole began a sort of milking motion, and he felt what seemed similar to a small tongue lolling around his tip. It prolonged his orgasm, making him cum more.

As he caught his breath, he realized the expected. He was still hard as steel inside the plant and ready for more almost in an instant. With a choked moan, he kept going.

“Again. _Again._ More please. More, more, _more,_” he chanted breathlessly.

Damien’s arms wrapped around 703, pulling it in tight to his body. He slammed himself into the hole in fast, quick thrusts, grunting with effort. The aphrodisiac had already made him oversensitive, but the added sensation of continuing to fuck so soon after cumming was shaking him to his core. He wouldn’t stop though, despite how overwhelming this could soon get. His mind was screaming; _need to cum again, so good, so good, fuck hard, fuck deep, cum inside, cum, cum, cum cumcumcumcum. _

He came again like a shot, shaking violently as he unloaded another absurd amount of cum into 703. His thrusts hardly slowed and within seconds, he was at it again.

Time became nothing after that. Damien kept up his fucking, spilling countless times. His arousal spiked at the mental image of 703’s already bulbous base swelling with his seed, the hole squirting it out once he finally retracted his cock.

Damien hazarded a glance in Liam and the camera’s direction. The _very pretty-faced _intern was starring wide-eyed and slightly slack-jawed, his notes long forgotten. Unsurprisingly, a massive erection was also tenting Liam’s pants. Damien’s eyes rolled as the revelation brought on a string of fantasies.

He pictured Liam giving up any shred of dignity, running up behind Damien to drop his pants and press that huge cock into his ass. He thought of his colleagues watching the stream; pants around their ankles, jerking off or wildly rubbing their soaked pussies. All of them turned on beyond reason at the sight of Damien drooling and moaning like a pathetic slut as he humped desperately into a fucking _plant_, taken from behind by the young intern until he too was filled with cum.

Damien locked eyes with the lens. His fantasy was beyond any semblance of reality, but he also couldn’t help shooting his audience a totally debauched look. They were all watching. Watching him fuck, watching him cum again and again. _Look at me_, he thought. _Want me._

“Oh, _god,_” he whined, cumming again. “I—ah—I c-can’t s-stop—ah, _shit_—I can’t stop cumming!”

He really couldn’t. It felt like he would cum every ten thrusts or so. He could hear his own cum sloshing around inside 703. There was so much already, and more to come. He couldn’t believe it. The aphrodisiac must have also kicked his balls into overdrive if he was able to keep cumming as much. _He’d have to sneak some out of there some time. _The thought of filling up a _person_ with that much cum was too damn good—watching them _bulge_ with it.

Damien’s mind nearly left him. His legs finally gave out, but the plant took over. Its tendrils wrapped about him in a way that allowed 703 to continue fucking itself on Damien’s cock. He laid boneless (aside from one), shaking, eyes rolled up in his head, moaning open-mouthed and wanton.

The pace remained the same; desperate and brutal. 703’s tendrils squeezed and caressed where they could, leaving trails of slime mixed with Damien’s sweat. They cupped his ass, pushing him into that sweet, soft hole.

Damien’s vocalizations had devolved into only detached repetitions of “Yes” in encouragement. His limbs may have given up, but his cock hadn’t. It continued to pulse and shoot nearly endless streams of cum that were tirelessly lapped up by 703.

Eventually, the heat was subsiding and Damien knew things were winding down. His dick that had been raging for who knew how long finally spent itself, growing soft inside 703’s slick walls after one last less-explosive orgasm. He trembled in the plant’s hold, twitching with pleasured aftershocks and whimpering lowly in his throat.

703 extracted Damien, drawing a moan from him as his dick was released from the slimy, used hole. The plant-pussy throbbed in its wake, visibly winking. With an odd gentleness, 703 arranged him on the soft greenhouse floor, picking up his nearby button-up and draping it over him.

Damien panted, looking up at Liam who had undone the zipper on his pants to release some of the pressure. The previously-sealed erection throbbed in the open air, and Liam was eyeing the plant with a twinkle of desire in his eyes. Damien chuckled tiredly.

“Y’know,” he said. “Doesn’t look like 703 is full yet.”

Almost flirtatiously, one of 703’s tendrils made a sort of come-hither motion before splitting open to show it’s aphrodisiac-soaked spines.

His face igniting in a bright blush, Liam stripped and made his way over.

_Act 2, everyone,_ Damien thought, winking at the still-rolling camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Note: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.


End file.
